


the pebble

by SachiMalff



Series: the gray [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, HunHan - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachiMalff/pseuds/SachiMalff
Summary: Sehun wonders what is enough.[the gray: a mini series]
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: the gray [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980184





	the pebble

“But you deserve to be fought for.”  
Sehun sips his black coffee before his fingers are back on the keyboard in front of him, producing words after words of something Jongin cannot quite understand. His eyes blink rapidly, and Jongin sighs in desperation upon receiving no answer whatsoever.  
“Sehun...”  
_Breaking News. The shocking news comes from the rising actor Lu Han who recently makes an announcement of his relationship with the supermodel from Japa—_  
Jongin grabs the remote control laying on top of the sofa beside Sehun so he could turn the television off, and the room falls into silence once again. Sehun savors the bitterness left in his tongue, but the bitterness would never defeat the numb feeling he’s experiencing right now. Beside his laptop, his phone screen lights up and a new text message pops up.

Sehun wonders what is enough.


End file.
